Warp
by B0nes
Summary: Ror/OC romance. M for future chapters. POV.  "She's fading away, away from this world. Drifting like a feather, she's not like the other girls."
1. Chapter 1

I had a beautiful childhood. I was home grown and raised on a Maryland farm, about 3 hours away from the city which I would later call home. The air around my parent's home smelt of sweet tall grasses and corn fields. It was such a fresh scent; I can almost feel it twirling into my nostrils at just the thought. I was the only living child my parents had conceived. I had inherited my Mom's looks mostly. I had her long dusty blond curly hair, which I wore long. The only thing I inherited from my father was his blue eyes. My mother had two unexplained miscarriages before me. She once told me I was a special gift sent from heaven, her own little blessing. I can't help but wonder if her opinion wavered at all after I hit puberty. That's when everything changed, that's when I started to become what I am. What I was destined to be. It was during the summer I turned 14. That's when the blackouts began.

It was a normal day. I had finished my chores around noon, and headed out to the small meadow behind our house for a quick picnic, and alone time, which I filled with sketching. I love to sketch. I never fancied myself as a particularly skilled artist, but even still, it helps me relax just the same. I ate my lunch, and began to sketch a horse. I woke up around 6pm to the sound of my father calling my name, and sketch of an octopus. I wouldn't be returning to school that fall.

For the next two years my illness would progress. I'd have several blackouts a week. My parents took me to all sorts of specialist who wanted to diagnose me with this or that. Funny now to think that this so called illness I was being diagnosed with was really just me, it was really just my normal.

I had turned 16, and was in my room crying. Due to my blackouts my parents deemed it unsafe for me to operate a vehicle. Which of course, looking at this situation with more mature eyes now, was probably a safe bet. Still, news like this would be devastating to any teenager who was longing for her freedom. I just found mine in a different way.

So there I was, sobbing, cursing, throwing pillows… and then, there I wasn't. As if I had simply blinked and missed it, I was in New York City. I was just standing, on a street, in the city. I must have been a sight to see really. I had stood there wearing a deer caught in the headlights expression for a solid 15 minutes. I was startled back into reality by the sound of a small boy crying.

He was sitting on a stoop about 5 houses down from where I was standing. He was a young boy with flaming red hair, who I guessed to be around the age of 9 or 10. He has his head in his knees, and was huddled into himself. He looked so small and fragile. He was shaking ever so slightly and trying to catch his breath between sobs. I felt pity and worry swell up in the pit of my stomach, and it made me forget myself. I approached him.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

He peeked up from his knees and wiped his nose with the back of his coat sleeve and nodded. I noticed he had a black eye.

"Whoah! That's quite the shiner you got there. Did you get into a fight at school or something?"

He stared at me. Eyes cold as ice. Emotionless. He nodded. I knew he was agreeing to my words to get me to leave.

Just as I began to ask him if this was where he lived, a shrill voice cried out from an above window. It was ear piercing and nasty.

"WALTER! GET YOUR ASS BACK INTO THIS HOUSE!"

The boy gave a look, which I imagine was similar to the one I had given just moments before, and then took off into the house. It all came together like a puzzle in my mind. I lingered only for a minute, just long enough to note the street address and the number to the apartment building. Then, I just walked. There was nothing else I could do.

I couldn't tell you what caused me to do it, because I can't really explain it myself. I searched for a police station, and after several blocks I found one. I talked to an officer for nearly an hour. Expressing my concern for this boy I had ran into. I gave him the street name, and the building number, hoping that this was the right thing to do for this little boy.

When I was done I walked out of the police station and rounded the corner on a news stand. I picked up a paper. Apparently, it was 6 years ago.

And just like that, I was back in my bedroom. Dumbfounded. Shocked. In denial. I heard my father talking to me through the door I was starring at. He was saying something about a drivers license. In that moment I had to agree with the specialist, there was something wrong with me. Something terribly terribly wrong. I had lost my mind. It was over for me. I needed to be shipped off to an insane asylum and put into a straight jacket.

I looked down, and in my hand was a newspaper. From 6 years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**The next two years of my life defined me in ways that even I can't yet explain.**

I fell into a deep depression after my first travel. I spent about three weeks in the darkest corner of my mind, wavering on the brink of sanity. I wondered if I really did have some sort of psychiatric disorder, if I really had just dreamt up the time I spent in the city, the little boy, and the police station. Then I'd glance at the newspaper. It was real right? It was there with me in the room. It was real. I knew then that I was a prisoner to this, whatever it was. It had me caught in it's web, and it was sucking out whatever hope of a normal life I had left. There was no one I could talk to about this, no one that would believe me. I closed my eyes, and silent sneaky tears began to pour down my cheeks. And then, I was gone.

I was standing in the middle of central park. This time I wasn't as panicked. All I could really think about was the fact that I looked a hot mess. I hadn't showered or eaten a proper meal in days. I really didn't want to run into anyone in my current state. I let out a deep sigh, and began walking.

The first time I had traveled I was gone for maybe an hour or two. So I assumed that this time would have the same effect, but after three hours of walking I realized I needed a plan B. I hailed a cab, and he brought me to the nearest motel.

It was a run down little place, that left much to be desired. The yellow wallpaper was peeling from the walls, the carpet was stained beyond recognition of its original color. The bed smelt of liquor and urine. All I could think about was leaving. I tried to imagine myself going home, I closed my eyes tightly hoping that when I opened them I'd be back in my room.

However there was nothing that could have prepared me for what I would see when I opened my eyes. My heart pounded wildly in my chest. I wanted to scream, needed to scream, but my lips felt like they were glued shut.

"Don't be afraid, Alexandria." It spoke. He spoke. My heart felt like it jumped into my throat.

"My name is Jon, I'm here to help you." I was dumbfounded, and I stared in silence for a moment before finding my voice.

"Are you.. are you okay... I mean your... your.. you're blue!" He offered me a half smile.

"The year is 1979, it is May 28th." He stated as if he knew I was going to eventually ask him. Oh, well straight to the point I guess.

"What am I doing in May of 1979, in this hotel room with you?"

"This was where you needed to meet me." He gave me a blank expression. How very matter of fact. He continued.

"You needed some reinsurance, some answers. I'm here to give you both."

This had to be a hallucination due to malnutrition. It was the only logical explanation.

"You have a gift. You have the ability to travel back and forth in time."

"And you know this how?" I blurted out.

"I have similar abilities." He made it sound so normal.

"You knew to meet me here on this day at this time, right?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Then you can control it, it's not random for you! Is there any way I can do the same?"

"You will learn in time."

"Help me understand please! This is horrible. Sometimes I'm just in a different time and place. I don't know what to do! Please just tell me how to get home!"

"It wont always be on que for you. Sometimes you are meant to be where you are, whenever you are. It is for the best."

"But at times when I'm not? Please tell me how to get back!" He had the answers, and I wanted them.

"You must have concentration, and a strong will."

"That's not very descriptive!" I was becoming increasingly aggravated.

"You will understand one day." I sighed.

"You said you were here to help me, right? Why? You have to have some motive." I accused.

"We are friends." Jon stated. I gave him a stern look.

"So know me in the future?"

"Yes. We will meet again soon." He smiled.

"When? Under what circumstances?"

"You will see."

"This is very frustrating!" I said raising my voice slightly.

"I apologize."

I placed my hand on my forehead and began to rub my temples.

"Can you answer at least this one question for me?" I asked.

"Yes." He gave me a short reply. He knew exactly what I was going to ask and it irritated me.

"The first time I traveled I met a little boy. I was supposed to be there wasn't I? Like you said, sometimes I travel places for a reason?"

"Yes."

"Is that all you can give me? A yes? Can't you tell me what the significance to that trip was?"

"Everything will fall into place, Alex. Only what can happen, will happen."

As I was trying to make some sort of arguement back at Jon, try to persuade him to give me more information, I was watching myself disappear. First my hands, then my arms, and then I just felt like I was falling. It was as if I was floating into nothingness. Then, I was home.


	3. Chapter 3

I had to find a way to tell my parents. It was inevitable. After my meeting with John I had somehow lost two days in the mix. Thus my parents reported me as missing, and were certainly not happy with my explanation of "I was here the whole time!" Although, I think the truth at the time would have been more of a stretch.

I had begun to control my gift. Over the next two months, I practiced good concentration. I was able to pick times and places, and travel there at will. I don't think I ever went anywhere that was of any significance in particular. I just practiced. I was able to take mini vacations. I could spend an entire week anywhere I'd like, and come home with only a few minutes lost. It was time to tell my parents. Or show them.

"I know what the black outs are from." It was the only way to start.

They thought I was insane. Absolutely, positively insane. I tried explaining I had a gift, that I really was as special as they always told me. I was one of a kind. It fell deaf ears.

I can't really remember much of the argument. I think it's mostly due to the fact that I chose to block it out. They insisted on me going upstairs to rest, and that they were going to call the doctor. I told them I'd prove it to them, and I did.

I went to a beach. I couldn't tell you which beach it was, just that I was there, and was alone. I walked for a while trying to gather my thoughts. I knew when I would come home that there would be more turmoil waiting for me. I remember thinking that I just wasn't in a rush to get back. The sound of the waves crashing the shore sent a sense of comfort through me. I thought that they would accept me. They would help me once they understood better, once they had time to let it sink in. I slept there that night. When I woke, I decided it was time to come home.

The house was empty. Literally, empty. Everything was gone. Furniture, décor, everything. Gone.

I hadn't been gone that long! I had been well practiced at this point. I was only gone for a day, two at the most. I ran upstairs to my parent's bedroom and opened the door. Empty. Two doors over was my room, I shuffled over and opened the door. Everything was there. My stuff, it was just where it's always been.

On my bedside table was a shoe box with a note on top. I tore open the envelope and read.

"We're sorry. –Mom and Dad."

That was it. Nothing else. An empty hearted apology. Were they apologizing for me being the way I am, or was it an apology for abandoning me when I needed them the most. Both?

I lifted the lid of the shoe box. Cash. Lots of cash.

My eyes swelled with tears, and my heart ached. I knew I couldn't stay there anymore either. This house; that was once filled with love, and understanding, that was once my home, wasn't any longer.

I grabbed my backpack, filled it with some clothing, and essentials, I stuffed in the shoe box with the cash my parents left me, and slung it over my back. I walked down stairs and took one more brief look around. I wiped a stray tear from my cheek, and with all he strength I could muster, I warped out of this life, and into a new one.


	4. Chapter 4

I found myself walking down a dark alley; it stank of urine and vomit. It wasn't a good neighborhood. It was as if this moment in time reflected the one I just left seconds before. It was obvious I was in the city. I kept my eyes forward as I walked passed two men sitting on a fire escape. For the first time I wasn't worried about how I was going to get back. For the first time in my life I had nothing to lose. I heard their muffled voices in the distance, right before I heard the sound of shuffling feet behind me. I sudden dread came over me, and I broke out in a run. The next instance, as if I had some need to prove every female horror stereo type is true, I tripped. My ankle made a terrible crack, as my foot twisted out from under me. The two figures were approaching me at a rapid pace. Pain and fear ran crippling through me. I did the only thing I could think of doing; I screamed for help at the top of my lungs.

My cry was answered by a sharp blow to my head from one of the men. My vision blurred. I screamed again. Another figure rushed in the scene. My vision was fading; I could see bits and pieces of a fight going on in front of me. Suddenly, bright blue eyes were staring me down.

"Are you okay?" A deep, but soft spoken voice became audible.

Then there was darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to find myself lying on a worn brown couch. My head was throbbing, and a sharp pain shot through my foot. When my eyes adjusted, I took a look around. The horrible brown wallpaper was peeling off of the walls, and the once tan carpet was badly stained with what appeared to be years of spilled soft drinks. A musty smell soaked into my nostrils. My bag sat lying on the floor next to me. I grabbed at it and made a quick assessment. Everything seemed to be accounted for. I could leave this strange place!

After a very brief moment of relief, a wave of fear came crippling over me. I couldn't walk. I couldn't leave without help. I heard a crashing noise come from behind a closed door a few feet away. I wasn't alone. Panic kicked in. I made a grab for my bag, and swung my legs off the couch. I realized what a mistake that was when a lightning bolt of searing hot pain shot up my right leg. Then the door opened. I found myself staring at a short man with flaming red hair and crystal blue eyes. I remembered those eyes! They we're the last thing I saw before I passed out! He kept his gaze on the floor. He cleared his throat, and began to speak.

"Tried to take you to the hospital. Couldn't find any I.D. so they wouldn't admit you. Said your ankle appeared to be broken. Wrapped it up and said to keep it elevated."

I seemed to have lost my voice for a moment. I didn't know how to respond. I never owned any form of identification, so of course they wouldn't find any. I knew this man had seen the large amount of money I was carrying when searching for identification. Why didn't he just offer the hospital cash for me?

"Did you steal it?" He looked at me seriously.

"Steal what?" I didn't understand what he was asking me.

"The money."

"Oh! No of course not. My parents left it for me." That made sense. If he thought there was a possibility I stole the money he didn't want to offer it out.

"Shouldn't carry so much around. Not safe." His eyes were studying me now. I felt a little uncomfortable. I wasn't sure if he believed me, and judging by the look on his face neither was he. There was an awkward silence, the kind that seems to go on for a lifetime, and I needed to break it somehow.

"I'm Alexandria." My words came out in a hurry.

"Walter."

"Well thank you, Walter. I certainly owe you that much." I offered him a smile.

"Welcome." He kept a straight face.

"I guess I'll be going. Don't want to impose on you anymore than I already have."

"You can't walk, and were on the 5th floor." He said matter of flatly.

"How did I even get up here?"

"Carried you."

Oh. I felt puzzled. Was I supposed to ask him to carry me back down?

"If you could um.. help me back down the stairs I'll be out of your way." I felt a twinge of embarrassment.

"Where do you live? Can take you home."

The weight of his words hit me like a ton of bricks. The realization of it all washed over me, I have no home. I have nowhere to go. I was in such a rush to get out of here, not even thinking about the fact.

"I don't really live around here." It was the best answer I could come up with.

"Didn't ask you if you lived around here. I asked you where you did live." His tone was sharp. He was obviously growing mildly annoyed with me. So I went for the truth. I really didn't have anything to lose.

"My parents abandoned me."

He said nothing, just continued to study me.

"I'll be okay though. They left me plenty of money. I'm 16 anyway. I can take care of myself."

"Is that why you walk down dark alleys with a book bag full of cash by yourself in the middle of the night?"

He was scolding me. I felt like an idiot.

"I didn't exactly do it on purpose…" He answered me with a sigh. I really felt like an idiot after that explanation.

"I'm really sorry for all the trouble I caused you. I'm sure there's a hotel around here or something I can go to."

"Bad neighborhood. Hotels around here aren't used for sleeping." Now I was getting annoyed.

"Listen Walter, I'm very grateful for all the help you've given me. But it's obvious I can't stay here, and I'm just trying to figure out my options."

"Live alone." His eyes met mine.

"Have a spare bedroom. Could split rent until you find another place."

My mind went into over load. I didn't know this man. On the plus side he did however save my life.. I looked around again. This place was a dump. Did I really want to do this to myself?

"Why do you care about helping me? We're strangers."

"Could use the help with rent this month." Walter's eyes dropped back down to the floor.

"How do I know your not some sort of crazy person who's going to murder me?" It was an honest question at least!

"Would I have really gone through the trouble of saving you, just to finish the job myself." He half smirked. I smiled back.

"I guess that's true." I let out a giant yawn.

"Should get some rest." He turned to walk back into his room.

"Thanks for everything, Walter."

He closed the door, and I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
